Could Have Been A Movie
by Baxter54132
Summary: All movies basically follow the same plot. Guy gets girl, guy loses girl, guy gets girl back. When Neji looks back at life he sees similar traits between him and a certain brown haired kunoichi. NejiTen Two-shot rated T for safety. Completed
1. Could Have Been A Movie

I came up with this story during band class. Mr. Y was talking about music theory, but I was busy writing this.

I don't know if there is going to be a second chapter. It all depends on your response so if you want to see the second half then let me know.

In this story Neji and Tenten are 17 before any flashbacks take place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in his show. However I do own Bob. (My retainer case)

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Neji rolls over restlessly and stares at the ceiling. Next to him his grey alarm clock dimly glows. It reads 3:00 AM. Neji knows he should be asleep but he can't get his mind off of a certain brown-eyed kunoichi. (A/N: did I spell that right?) As Neji lays in bed staring blankly at the ceiling, he realizes his life is kind of like a movie.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_Flashback #1_

_Guy meets girl (12 Years ago)_

(A/N: I know this isn't part of the whole movie thing I just felt like adding it anyways.)

The analog clock just moves so slowly. When a child, especially a young one is sitting in a classroom all day that clock on the wall just becomes a pain. The kids however, doesn't have it as bad as the teacher, who can't sleep the day away like most kids do. Fortunately for Iruka, the first day of school was a quick one. This year Iruka was assigned to the newest class of kindergarteners, and how hard could kindergarteners really be? Eventually the small hand of the clock ticked its way past the 2, signaling for Iruka to let the kids go. He puts down his chalk and turns towards the fidgety 5-year olds. "Now class, even though this is your first day of school you all have been very well behaved. I hope to see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Class dismissed." The kids cheer, with intense happiness, matching Iruka's enthusiasm. (A/N: They were too young to understand the horrors of school *shudder*) The school bell goes 'ding-ding' but it goes unheard. Laughing, Iruka opens the class door and the kids rush outside so they can make new friends.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Neji sits down on a swing and observes his surroundings with disinterest. He scoffs and kicks the sand at his feet. Neji feels a tap on his left shoulder and cranes his head around to see which crumb-cruncher dares to disturb his peace. Neji is taken aback by the person who stands before him. It is a brown haired, brown eyed, girl. Her bold, daring eyes meet Neji's but he can tell she is nervous. "Yes? What is it?" Neji asks.

"Uh…" the girl pauses as if she lost her mojo. She takes a deep breath and asks, "are you a girl?"

"No?" Neji seethes through his teeth.

"Oh… Ok, well see ya later I guess." The girl wanders away to a group of girls who giggle when she walks over to them.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_New Flashback : )_

_Guy Gets Girl (2 Years ago)_

Tenten puts a kunai to the unsuspecting man's neck. The man puts his hands up in surrender. Neji jumps down from a nearby tree. "We've go you now," gloats Tenten. "So tell us everything you know!" She demands in a cold voice.

The man chuckles, "my my little girl you change moods so quickly but I won't tell you anything. Unfortunately for you if I have to die then I'm taking you with me!" The man spits a bomb out of his mouth and counts down, "3…2…1." He laughs as poison gas seeps out of the bomb and engulfs the trio.

In an act of instinct, Neji throws on his gas mask and pulls out a spare for Tenten. He squints his eyes looking for his fellow comrade. After a moment something bumps into him. Neji places his hand on top of their head. Feeling the familiar panda buns he sighs with relief. He stretches out the mask and puts it over the kunoichi's mouth and nose.

When the smoke clears Neji notices the man they captured earlier lying dead a few feet away. "He deserved death," scoffs Neji.

Tenten nods in consent and takes a step towards the dead man. She stumbles trips forward. Neji reaches forward and grabs her elbow before she can go down. "You should rest, you inhaled a lot of poison."

Tenten shakes her head no. "I'm fine," she says while trying to catch her breath, "You didn't need to save me like that I had the situation under control." Neji peels his mask off and unclips Tentens from the back. They fall to the ground and are totally ignored.

Neji easily turns Tenten so they are eye to eye. Pearl meets chocolate. "I couldn't live without you Tenten… it would be like living without air, so I had to save you."

"Aww," Tenten looks down breaking the intense staring contest. She looks back up, "well you know what, I would have done the same for you." Tenten closes the gap between herself and Neji.

Neji freezes for a moment but slowly warms up to the kiss. Before they know it they are wrapped up tight in each other's arms and have no intentions of separating. All is at peace because even through their hard and busy lives Neji and Tenten now know they have each other.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_Final Flashback_

_Guy Loses Girl (1 week ago)_

Neji wakes up and opens his eyes to a new day. Instead of seeing his girlfriends beautiful face, he sees empty bed space with a note resting where Tenten once slept. He reaches out to touch the mattress. It is still warm. He sits up and looks around with his cold, piercing gaze finally resting on a disheveled dresser. Its drawers had been thrown open and Neji could see half of a pair of jeans dangling from the top shelf. Looking away from the dresser, Neji turns his attention to the note that is innocently sitting next to him. He picks it up and opens it slowly.

_Dear Neji,_

_I can't go on like this._

_You are so concentrated on work that the only time we spend together is when we are training._

_You should take a good look at you life and decide what is most important to you because right now I feel like I don't even know you._

_I took my stuff._

_You need to find another training partner._

_Don't bother talking to me because I won't come back._

_Love,_

_Tenten_

Neji rereads the note while the words sin in. He drops the note on his nightstand and slides back into bed so he can escape from this nightmare…

_Flashback Over_

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

_Present Time_

The clock ticks to 7 am. Neji rolls out of bed and prepares himself for the fight of a lifetime. "I have to win Tenten back," he says to himself. "Whatever it takes I will do it." Neji looks in the mirror at himself and sees a mature young man who is going to get his girl back.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Cliffie!

So here is the deal. I don't know if I'm going to write another chapter because this one was a little funky when I came up with it so I need to know if you guys liked it or not.

Please Review

If you flame I will roast Marshmallows

F

W

M

Fun With Marshmallows : )


	2. Guy Gets Girl Back

Thanks to everyone who gave me positive reviews. They inspired me to finish the story.

To animeluver: If you are reading this I highly suggest that you don't read this chapter. Since you didn't like the first chapter, I don't believe you will like this one any better.

Disclaimer: As much as I love the nine tailed fox, his carrier and all of his friends will never be mine. How sad…

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

After staring into the mirror for about five minutes, Neji decides he should probably get going. When Neji looks away from the mirror he notices a calendar hanging over his bed. The 19th (today's date) is covered with scribbles and circles. Neji squints his eyes to read what he has to do.

7 AM- wake up

7 30 AM- morning training

9 AM- special escort mission. Three days long so pack extra things.

Neji lets out a disgruntled sigh. How could he forget? Team Gai has a very important mission escorting the richest, snobbiest teenager across the land of fire. It is rumored that the boy got whatever he wanted. Neji had never met the teen and was not looking forward to it.

Neji squeezes his eyes shut. He opens them again, hoping to find a change on the calendar. _Damn._ Neji scoops the note from Tenten off of his nightstand and reads it through again. Then he folds it carefully and puts it in his already prepared overnight bag. He almost laughs at himself as he realizes the irony of the situation. Just hours before their breakup, Tenten had put Neji's overnight back together with him and now he was going on a mission to win back her heart.

The alarm clock lets off another 'beep beep' it flashes on 7:20. Neji whacks the clock and runs out of the room with his bag in hand.

--------------------------

7:30 comes and goes. Neji sits down in the middle of the training field and waits. He stares off into space, holding onto a tiny piece of hope that Tenten will show up for training.

Nothing…

After about a half hour of waiting, Neji trains on his own in silence. He slices at trees, unleashing the anger that he can't express for himself. Neji only relaxes once the tree he was attacking falls to its side. "Fore," he whispers silently to himself. The tree thuds onto its side but Neji doesn't feel any perseverance. He only feels sadness.

This continues until 9 rolls around. Then the whole team shows up at once. Lee and Gai Sensei run up after completing their 100-mile run for the day and Tenten walks up shortly after them.

Neji's eyes follow Tenten as she walks quickly by him, completely ignoring him. "Hi Lee," Tenten chirps to the huffing teen in green spandex.

"H-hi," Lee responds as he tries to catch his breath.

Guy slaps Lee on the back. "Now Lee, are you really tired? We can rest for a few minutes if you want to."

Lee immediately snaps up into an attention position with his hand up in a salute. "No Gai-sensei I do not need a break, I am ready for this mission and don't need to rest first

!" Lee barks out, all the while maintaining his soldier like composure.

"Very good," says Gai. "Now relax, we have a long mission ahead of us. Lets head out."

"Hai." The team answer in unison.

"Wow. I didn't know ninja's were trained to respond all at the same time. Can you also sit and play dead?" A tall, gangly teenager steps out of the nearby shadows. He continues, "I also didn't know that they were so weak that a small run tired them out." Ignoring Lee's angry glare and loud denials, the teen turns to Neji. "And what of you?" he asks, "You haven't moved an inch since I got here."

Gai steps in front of Neji so he is face to face with the teen. "And you are?" Gai inquires smoothly.

The teen pulls some papers out of his pocket. They appear to be his passport and other formal documents. He hands them to Gai. "I assume you're the person in charge… Anyways these are my papers for travel and your payment for the mission. My name is Brad Snicker! (A/N: please note that I pulled this out of my mind. I am not trying to represent someone. If your name is actually Brad Snicker then please don't take this seriously)

Gai steps to the side so he can introduce the team. "My name is Might Guy." He motions his hand from left to right. "This is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten. (A/N: I don't know her last name)

Neji holds back a chuckle. Brad notices and takes a step closer to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Do you find something funny boy?"

Neji shakes his head no slowly but averts his gaze to hold back his smug laughter.

Seeing a weakness, Tenten skips up to Brad with a warm smile spread across her face. "Hi! I'm Tenten." Tenten looks him over quickly with her piercing chocolate eyes. She is amused to find that Neji is also looking over this guy, but he is doing it with immense distaste. "Its good to finally see a big strong man around here," Tenten comments to Brad. In her peripheral vision she sees Neji's ear twitch. "Your muscles look so big!"

Brad smirks and flexes his arm. "Want to touch them?" He asks.

"Sure!" Tenten responds with a little too much excitement. She touches them and Neji can tell what she is thinking just by the look on her face.

Weak

"Wow!" Tenten gushes, "Your so strong, we should have a little spar sometime."

Behind Tenten Neji lets out a snort of amusement. This boy wouldn't last ten seconds in a fight against Tenten.

Brad pauses for a moment. "Actually… I was thinking that you could spar with your other friends and you and I could be on a different level."

Tenten smiles wide. "Maybe, how about I tell you at the end of the mission?"

Brad matches her smile, "Sure! I will use these days to try to win you over."

On that note Tenten spins around, giving Brad a big gust of scent from her hair. She is surprised to find Neji staring right after her with his face clearly tensed even though he was trying to hide it. Tenten walks past him and lets out a little chuckle only loud enough for Neji to hear it.

Brad follows Tenten and smirks at Neji as he passes.

Gai sweat drops, gathers the troops, and leads everyone into the forest.

As soon as they are out of the village Neji tries to get closer to Tenten. He catches up to where she and Brad are talking. "Can I talk to Tenten in private please?" He asks Brad.

"Nope, she has to protect me and if you take her somewhere else then she isn't with me and I could get hurt."

Ignoring the teen, Neji turns his attention to Tenten. She is also playing the ignoring game, though it isn't with Brad. "Fine then, I'll be in the back."

Neji spins around and takes the back.

The mission stretches on and on. Finally nighttime sets in. The team sets up camp and have a yummy meal of rations C.

Gai stands up and brushes the dirt off of his jumpsuit. "All righty then, Neji and Tenten you are on first shift."

Tenten jumps up with a fire of determination in her eyes, "bu-

"No buts," Just go four hours and then wake Lee up, I'll take the shift after that. Brad it is time for you to go to bed."

Brad stands up, says good night, and heads to his tent. Lee and Gai do the same.

Awkward silence fills the air.

Neji smothers the fire and watches Tenten carefully. "I uh… I'll take the north side if you'll take the south."

"Fine," is the only response that Neji gets out of Tenten. Neji jumps up into a tree and watches Tenten do the same across the camp.

Hours tick by. At about two and a half hours in things start to go wrong. One minute everything is peaceful and the next Neji hears a whoosh and then he looses conciseness. Even though he wasn't aware of it a poison master was sneaking up on the unsuspecting Hyuuga. He put a deadly poison on the dart and threw it at Neji's back. He watched in satisfaction as the boy thudded to the ground. With his job done, the poison master retreated and went home to the lightning village. (A/N: I don't like the lightning village and imagine them doing something like this don't you?)

Tenten immediately runs over the fallen Hyuuga and pulls the kunai out of his back. She flips him over and shakes his shoulders gently. "Neji?" she calls out, breaking her silent treatment. When he doesn't react she shakes him harder. "Neji! Wake up." She puts him down gently and runs to the tents yelling "Gai-Sensei," over and over again.

Gai emerges from his tent and blinks his sleep away quickly. A worried Tenten hustles him over to the fallen Hyuuga. Gai checks Neji's pulse and vitals. "We have to get him to a hospital right away," he tells Tenten.

Gai pulls a notepad and pen out of his pocket and scribbles down a quick note to Lee.

**Lee,**

**I have to take Neji to the hospital. **

**Tenten is coming with me since she is freaking out.**

**Stay here with Brad.**

**If something happens to him then I will double, no triple, your training!**

**Good Luck,**

**Gai- Sensei**

Gai puts the note onto Brad's tent. He turns and proceeds to scoop up Neji. He nods once to Tenten and they start running towards the nearest village.

They arrive in the sleeping town of Konohagakure a few minutes later. (A/N: don't ask me how they got there that fast. They just did lolz) For once Tenten is grateful for all of the running that Gai-Sensei makes the team do. It all helped if it got Neji to safety faster. Wait a minute… Tenten does a double take. _I don't care about Neji._ _I just don't want him to dye because we are teammates and that's all._ Tenten shakes her head and runs up to the hospital. Gai takes Neji inside so he can be looked at. Tenten whips out her cell phone and dials up everyone's favorite pink haired kuinoichi.

After three rings the girl picks up. "Hello?" she grumbles.

"Hey Sakura, I need your help…" Tenten proceeds to explain what happened.

When Tenten is done explaining she waits for Sakura's response.

"I'll be right in," Sakura says with much more energy than a few minutes ago. Tenten hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh of relief. She heads inside to find that Neji has already been put into the emergency room and Lady Tsunade is seeing to him. Tenten looks us to Tsunade so this gives her hope that Neji can pull through. A few minutes later Sakura runs in, ready to do her job. She shoots Tenten a courageous smile and slides into the emergency room.

The next few hours become the most nerve-racking hours of Tenten's life. She looks at Gai. Gai looks back. They both look up at the red light of a medial thing. (A/N: I'm not sure what that think actually is)

Eventually the light clicks off and a tired Sakura props the door open. "Tenten," Sakura motions for her to stand. "We are still working on him but he has gained consciousness and he wants to see you. Tenten shakily stands up and enters the emergency area.

What Tenten sees pretty much shocks her out of her skin. There are scrolls everywhere and in the middle of all of the mess Neji lays on a hospital bed, flat on his back staring at the ceiling.

Neji turns his head towards Tenten. He forces a smile onto his face. "Hey," he says, trying to sound normal. "You like you have been to Suna and back, what's wrong."

Tenten's jaw dropped a little as she stared at Neji with surprise. "What do you think? I had to sit out their for hours and you still aren't better." A tears start to well up in Tenten's eyes. "Y-you just get better now. You better not die on me!"

Neji reaches up to try and comfort the crying teen. "Hey now, don't cry. I'm going to be fine." Gently, Neji wipes a tear off of Tenten's face.

Tenten touches his hand with equal gentleness. "This has made me realize something," she speaks clearly, being careful to enunciate every word. "I realized I can't live with out you. Even though all you do is train and your pretty stoic I can deal with that. Will you please get back together with me after this?"

Neji doesn't answer he just motions with his hand for Tenten to lean a little closer. Tenten complies. In one movement Neji plants his hand behind Tenten's head and pulls her down to his level to share a passionate but sweet kiss. Eventually they break apart because of lack of oxygen. "Does that answer your question?" Neji asks the now blushing Tenten.

Tenten nods shyly. A throat clears behind them. Tenten turns around to find a very pissed Tsunade. "Out! Neji will be fine but we still have more work to do." Neji drops Tenten's hand, which he just realized he was holding.

"Go," he says, "I'll be fine."

Tenten walks out and glances behind her to see a smiling Neji and she knows that everything will work out all right.

------------------------------------------

So you see. Even though Neji didn't follow the ordinary movie plot he stuck pretty close. Although… if every male movie model had to get mortally injured in order to get the girl then we would have a lot of dead actors. Anyway if it were a movie I think it would take a strange twist similar to this one.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

This is the conclusion of this story

I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you had a lot of fun reading it.

Again flames are okay I always need more fuel for the campfire.

Review!

Wait… just thought of something… I have a poll up on my homepage and well, only one person has voted (my sister) I really plan to follow it through so vote, vote, vote! (Please)


End file.
